memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
DS9 Season 5 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in DS9 Season 5. A * Leslie Ackerman as Waitress * Cecily Adams as Ishka * Mary Kay Adams as Grilka * Stanley Adams as Cyrano Jones (archive footage) * Marc Alaimo as Dukat * Sam Alejan as a Starfleet medical officer (uncredited) * Elle Alexander as ** Huss (uncredited) ** Female guard * Rene Auberjonois as ** Odo ** Timor Landi * Karen Austin as Kalandra B * Brenan Baird as Cardassian soldier * Michael Bailous as Pardshay's species medic (uncredited) * Majel Barrett as Federation computer voice * Scott Barry as Bajoran command officer (uncredited) * Ivor Bartels as "Young Klingon" * Paul Baxley as Freeman (archive footage) * John L. Bennett as "Towering Klingon" * Steven Berkoff as Hagath * Victor Bevine as Belar * Casey Biggs as Damar * Whit Bissell as Lurry (archive footage) * William Blackburn as Hadley (archive footage) * Bill Blair as ** Alien auction bidder (uncredited) ** Klingon warrior (uncredited) * Jack Blessing as Dulmur * Charlie Brill as Arne Darvin/Barry Waddle * Avery Brooks as ** Benjamin Sisko ** Ishan Chaye * Jeb Brown as Ensign * Robert Budaska as "Burly Klingon" * Ray Buktenica as Deyos C * Eric Cadora as Weapons Buyer * Hamilton Camp as Leck * Uriah Carr as Starfleet operations officer (uncredited) * Brian Evaret Chandler as Brota * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Tory Christopher as Starfleet sciences officer (uncredited) * Charles S. Chun as Engineer * Jeffrey Combs as ** Weyoun ** Brunt * Christian Conrad as Brilgar * Brant Cotton as Tauvid Rem * Dick Crockett as Klingon brawler #1 (archive footage) * Charlie Curtis as Talura D * B.J. Davis as Klingon brawler #4 *Cathy DeBuono as **M'Pella (uncredited) **Breen prisoner (uncredited) **Starfleet science officer (uncredited) **Klingon auction bidder (uncredited) *Zora DeHorter as Risian woman * Brian Demonbreun as Starfleet command officer (uncredited) *Kathleen Demor as a Human security officer (uncredited) *James Doohan as Montgomery Scott (archive footage) *Paul Dooley as Enabran Tain *Michael Dorn as Worf * Christopher Doyle as a Klingon brawler #5 *Judi Durand as Cardassian computer voice *John Durbin as Traidy E * Patrick B. Egan as Whatley (credited as "Jiyar") * Aron Eisenberg as Nog * Fadwa El Guindi as Amsha Bashir * Tony Epper as "Drunken Klingon" F * Doren Fein as Molly * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Don Fischer as Jem'Hadar guard * Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami * Gary Frank as Yedrin Dax G * Jasmine Gagnier as Starfleet operations officer (uncredited) * Brian George as Richard Bashir * Gretchen German as Rebecca Sullivan * David Gerrold as ''Enterprise'' lieutenant (uncredited) * Danny Goldring as * David Graf as Leskit * Max Grodénchik as Rom H * Tim Halligan as Farrakk * James W. Jansen as Lucsly * Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien * J.G. Hertzler as ** Martok (Changeling) ** Martok * Tom Hodges as Pechetti * Leslie Hoffman as a ''Defiant'' crewmember (uncredited) * Marjean Holden as Stolzoff * Mark Holton as Bolian orderly * Kaitlin Hopkins as Kilana * James Horan as Ikat'ika I * Deirdre Imershein as J * Clynell Jackson III as H'ta (uncredited) * Randy James as (uncredited) * Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates K * Charlie-Olisa Kaine as Ensign (uncredited) * Andrew Kavovit as Kirby * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy (archive footage) * Wade Kelley as Klingon warrior (uncredited) * Jeffrey King as Amaro * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov (archive footage) * Thomas Kopache as Kira Taban * Frank Kopyc as Bolian aide L * Gene LeBell as wrestling Klingon (uncredited) * Mark Lentry as Starfleet command lieutenant (uncredited) * Ken Lesco as Klingon guard (uncredited) * Scott Leva as Ortikan * Ken Lesco as T'Lor (uncredited) * Jesse Littlejohn as Gabriel * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko * Lisa Lord as Nurse * Louahn Lowe as Okala * William Lucking as Furel M * Dennis Madalone as Klingon guard (uncredited) * Dan Magee as operations lieutenant (uncredited) * Rosie Malek-Yonan as Tekoa * Jeannie Malone as an ''Enterprise'' yeoman (archive footage) * Monte Markham as Pascal Fullerton * Brian Markinson as Elias Giger * Kenneth Marshall as Michael Eddington * Marybeth Massett as Parell * Chase Masterson as Leeta * J. Patrick McCormack as * Scott McElroy as Guard *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Andy Milder as Boq'ta * Bob Miles as Klingon brawler #2 (archive footage) * James Minor as Starfleet operations officer (uncredited) * Tom Morga as ** Klingon soldier (uncredited) ** Stunt double for J.G. Hertzler (uncredited) *Phil Morris as Thopok *Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer (uncredited) *Randy Mulkey as Idanian #2 N * Sandra Nelson as Tavana * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura (archive footage) * Leonard Nimoy as Spock (archive footage) O * Randy Oglesby as Silaran Prin * Robert O'Reilly as Gowron * Bob Orrison as Klingon brawler #3 (archive footage) P * Josh Pais as * Jim Palladino as Jem'Hadar Guard * Jennifer S. Parsons as Miranda O'Brien * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (archive footage) * Michael Pataki as Korax (archive footage) * Ernest Perry, Jr. as Charlie Whatley * Robert Picardo as Lewis Zimmerman * Eric Pierpoint as * Lawrence Pressman as Tekeny Ghemor R * Guy Raymond as the Bartender (archive footage) * Spiro Razatos as a Klingon brawler #6 * Duncan Regehr as Shakaar Edon * F.J. Rio as Enrique Muniz * Andrew Robinson as ** Elim Garak ** Jillur Gueta * Matt Roe as Latha Mabrin * Peggy Roeder as Y'Pora * Tiny Ron as Maihar'du * David L. Ross as Galloway (archive footage) * Joseph Ruskin as Tumek S * Diane Salinger as Lupaza * Jennifer Savidge as Trentin Fala * William Schallert as Nilz Baris (archive footage) * Rick Schatz as Gantt * William Shatner as James T. Kirk (archive footage) * Wallace Shawn as Zek * Hilary Shepard as Hoya * Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Alexander Siddig as ** Julian Bashir ** Julian Bashir (Changeling) ** Long-term Medical Holographic program * Steph Silvestri as Starfleet operations officer (uncredited) * James Sloyan as Mora Pol * Greg "Christopher" Smith as Male guard * Kurtwood Smith as Thrax * Melanie Smith as Tora Ziyal * Pablo Soriano as Starbase brig guard (uncredited) * James Lee Stanley as ** Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) ** Klingon warrior (uncredited) * Carrie Stauber as female Romulan prisoner * Raymond Stewart as T'vis (uncredited) * Susie Stillwell as ** Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) ** [[Klingon 24th Rotarran officer 001|Klingon Rotarran officer]] (uncredited) ** Klingon warrior (uncredited) * Scott Strozier as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) T * Lawrence Tierney as Regent of Palamar * Chester E. Tripp III as stunt double for Robert O'Reilly (uncredited) U * Unknown performers as ** Abdon ** V * Blair Valk as Risian woman * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys W * Barry Wiggins as Jem'Hadar officer * Brian J. Williams as stunt double for Rene Auberjonois (uncredited) * Davida Williams as * Vanessa Williams as Arandis * Robert Hewitt Wolfe as a wounded Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Nicholas Worth as Sorm * Rick Worthy as Kornan Y * Dey Young as Arissa / Idanian operative Z * Robert Zachar as "Head Guard" Category:Production lists DS9 Season 5 Season 5 nl:DS9 Seizoen 5 acteurs en actrices